Facing the sun
by Chousi
Summary: Minuscules morceaux de la vie de Chandler. Avec du Mondler bien sûr car un Chandler sans Monica n'est pas un Chandler vraiment heureux...


_Remerciement spécial à LonelyD pour avoir bien voulu me donner son avis sur ce texte ! :) (allez faire un tour sur son profil, elle a du talent ! :p )_

_Sinon, les persos ne m'appartiennent pas..._

_Petite fiction sans prétention, mais je me devais d'écrire à nouveau sur Friends. Pour moi, elle restera la meilleure série de tous les temps, ce qui rend l'écriture à son sujet plutôt compliquée._

_J'espère que vous apprécierez tout de même ;)_

1977 : Chandler a 9 ans

Allongé dans son lit, Chandler a du mal à garder ses sanglots silencieux. Son père et sa mère divorcent.

Avec les autres à l'école qui se moquent tous les jours de lui, jamais il n'aurait cru que ça serait possible d'être encore plus triste.

Les cris traversent le plancher et le petit garçon a mal au ventre. Pourquoi ont-ils besoin d'hurler comme ça ? Il enfuit sa tête sous l'oreiller, mais il entend encore. Appuyant fort sur ses oreilles, il ferme les yeux, se recroquevillant en boule dans ses draps.

Mais la position ne facilite pas la digestion et il est soudainement secoué par un spasme. Il a juste le temps de se redresser pour vomir sur le parquet son diner.

Il reste là, ses bras le soutenant comme ils pouvaient, crachant par terre, les larmes roulant sur ses joues, sentant ses forces l'abandonner. L'odeur nauséabonde envahit rapidement sa chambre, mais pour le moment, Chandler n'a pas la force de nettoyer ça.

Il se laisse retomber sur le lit, se tenant le ventre. Il reste un moment comme ça avant que sa bouche pâteuse ne le dérange. Alors il se lève, contourne prudemment la bouillie et se dirige à pas de loups vers la salle de bain.

Les cris sont encore plus forts dans le couloir et, prenant peur, il entre dans la première pièce qu'il croise et qui s'avère être la chambre de ses parents.

Tremblant, il referme la porte et s'approche du lit. Dans la pénombre, il arrive à distinguer le paquet de cigarettes et le briquet sur la commode de sa mère.

Essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de manche, reniflant bruyamment, il s'assied par terre et, sans réfléchir, sort une cigarette et l'allume avec le briquet.

Il a déjà vu comment on fumait à la télé et il essaye d'imiter ces acteurs lorsqu'il tire sa première bouffée. Il tousse, sa tête tourne, mais il recommence, se sentant plus grand, plus fort.

1986 : Chandler a 18 ans 

L'université, enfin. Les primaires- horribles- commencent à réellement s'éloigner et l'écho des cris "Chandler est une fille !" devient un peu plus faible. Le fait de ne plus vivre chez sa mère est aussi un grand soulagement. Il avait besoin d'air et ce, depuis longtemps.

Chandler marche le long des couloirs, s'imprégnant de l'ambiance, observant les gens, essayant de se trouver une démarche. Ca l'impressionne un peu tout ça, le nombre d'étudiants qui se croisent sans se connaitre, les bâtiments nobles, grands, si éloignés des murs de l'école sale qui l'avaient vu adolescent.

Il se perd un peu avant de trouver sa chambre.

Enfin, il arrive devant la porte de la pièce qui sera la sienne pendant les prochaines années. Inspirant un grand coup, il déverrouille la serrure avec la clé qu'on lui a donnée et, son sac sur l'épaule, trainant une grosse valise derrière lui, il pénètre dans la pièce.

Un garçon est déjà là, accroupi, s'affairant autour d'une machine bizarre, ses affaires plus ou moins déjà déballées sur le lit droit.

Se retournant pour voir qui entre, Chandler l'examine brièvement. Il a un visage sympathique sous une coupe afro.

Se redressant, son colocataire lui fait un sourire et fait un pas vers lui. -Salut ! Je suis Ross Geller.

-Salut ! répliqua Chandler avec un sourire poli, saisissant la main que ce dernier lui tendait. Moi c'est Chandler Bing.

Ross lui sourit de nouveau et retourna vers la drôle de machine qui était en plein milieu de la pièce. Déposant son sac et sa valise sur le lit de gauche, (il du s'y prendre à deux fois pour poser sa lourde valise sur le matelas) il se retourna vers son colloc', curieux.

-Tu fais quoi là ?

-Oh ! J'installe mon purificateur d'air !

Un petit sourire aux lèvres (il sentait bien que quelque chose devait clocher avec le gars avec qui il allait devoir vivre), il s'assit sur son lit en se frottant la tête.

-Ton quoi ?

-Mon purificateur d'air. Enfin maintenant, je peux dire notre !

Ross se saisit de la prise avec un air triomphant et la brancha. Aussitôt, un « zzzzzzzzzZZZzzzzzzzZZZzzz » envahit la pièce et Chandler s'approcha de lui, amusé.

-Tu veux de l'aide ?

« zzZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz ZZZZZZZZzzzz »

-De l'aide ? Répéta le jeune homme en se relevant. Pourquoi, ça fonctionne très bien !

« zzZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZ zzzzzzzzZZZZZZZ »

Chandler s'immobilisa en plein dans son mouvement.

« ZzzzzzzzzZZZZzzzzzZZZzzzzzz »

Non. Il n'avait jamais de chance.

1996 : Chandler a 28 ans

Serrant le cd de Lionel Richie contre son torse, Chandler se sentait plus pathétique que jamais, bien qu'il savait qu'il avait fait la chose juste, celle qu'il fallait faire.

Il avait vraiment cru que Janice était la femme pour lui. Terriblement horripilante, elle avait pourtant eu cette qualité de l'aimer pour de vrai.

A sa connaissance, c'était la première à vraiment l'apprécier pour ce qu'il était, et pourtant, elle s'était lassée et était retombée dans les bras de son ex mari.

Seul, abandonné, il n'aurait pas cru qu'elle choisirait si vite lorsqu'il lui dit qu'il fallait qu'elle retourne auprès de sa famille. Lui, n'avait jamais eu de famille.

Lorsque les premières notes d' Endless love débutèrent, il ne pu s'empêcher de se laisser emporter par la musique et se mit à chanter, les yeux fermés. Soudain, une voix se mêla à la sienne, et il rouvrit les paupières pour voir Phoebe s'approcher de lui en chantant.

Lui faisant un petit sourire, il continua avec elle les dernières notes.

Il s'était trompé, pensa t-il en regardant la jeune femme. Sa famille à lui, c'était ses amis et c'était déjà pas mal.

1997- Chandler à 29 ans

Décidément, Johanna n'était pas la personne pour lui. Et ce, même pour un petit flirt de quelques semaines ! Menotté à la chaise de son bureau en caleçon, DANS son bureau, c'est à ça que Chandler pensait en feuilletant un magasine.

Il se demandait ce qu'il lui dirait pour rompre avec elle.

Un mélange de lassitude et de solitude s'empara de lui. Oui, il se sentait con attaché de la sorte pour quelqu'un qu'il n'avait plus l'intention de revoir. Trouvera t-il seulement chaussure à son pied ? Il ne voulait pas mourir seul au monde avec un surnom comme « le taré aux serpents ». Non, et pourtant, il ne voyait pas comment, ni qui pourrait le sortir du brouillard permanent dans lequel il était.

Lorsqu'un bruit se fit entendre dans la serrure, il releva la tête, plein d'espoir. Mais quelle fut sa surprise en voyant le visage horrifié de Rachel !

Il lui fit pourtant un beau sourire tandis qu'elle refermait précipitamment la porte.

Souriant malgré lui, il se mit à sonner son amie. Si elle arrivait à la sortir de là, elle arriverait à le faire sortir de n'importe quoi !

1999- Chandler a 30 ans

Assit chez Monica, entouré de ses amis, Chandler était un peu dans son monde, observant en biais la jeune femme.

Elle était belle. Vraiment belle.

Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il allait tomber amoureux de Monica Geller et pourtant, pourtant…

Dans son monde quotidien, entouré de véritables amis, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il n'avait pas encore été heureux et pourtant, pourtant…

Pourtant s'il avait un jour été heureux, ce qu'il ressentait en existant aux yeux de la jeune femme n'avait rien de comparable. Et ça ne faisait que quelques semaines qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Car oui, auprès d'elle, il existait vraiment et pas que de façade. Elle avait creusé en dessous des blagues pour voir qui il était et ce, bien avant qu'ils ne couchent ensemble.

C'est peut-être pour ça qu'ils avaient continués à se voir en douce en étant de retour sur le continent américain : ils se connaissaient par cœur et acceptait l'autre comme il était.

Réalisant l'heure qu'il était, il se leva et lança au gang

-Je dois aller travailler !

Se penchant doucement vers Monica, il l'embrassa tendrement, oubliant tout quand il sentit sa main dans son cou, son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine. Mais quand il brisa à regret leur étreinte, il réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire.

Sautant sur la première idée qui lui venait, il s'approcha de Rachel et l'embrassa à pleine bouche après lui avoir lancé un joyeux « Rachel ! Content de t'avoir de retour ! »

Evitant de croiser le regard horrifié voir ahuri de Monica, Chandler continua sur sa lancée en se dirigeant vers Phoebe.

-Pheebs !

Il se pencha de nouveau pour embrasser son amie assise sur le canapé.

Evitant de sourire, il sortit en prenant une démarche « haters gonna hate » en disant bien fort

-Toujours un plaisir !

Plutôt fier de la façon dont il avait réussi à gérer la situation, il se rendit au boulot le cœur léger.

2003 – Chandler a 34 ans

"_I love my wife more than anything in this world. And it kills me that I can't give her a baby."_

Silencieux, Chandler était en train de fumer sur le toit de son immeuble. La nuit était tombée depuis quelques temps, mais il avait besoin de ce moment solitaire pour retrouver un semblant d'équilibre. Depuis qu'il était avec Monica, c'était eux ensemble son équilibre. Mais maintenant qu'ils étaient tous les deux à terre…

Il ne pourra jamais donner à Monica ce qu'elle voulait le plus au monde : un enfant. Il donna un coup de pied de colère dans le petit muret et aussitôt, une douleur suraigüe se propagea de son gros orteil à tout son pied.

Mais c'était un mal pour un bien car la douleur physique avait comme qualité de diminuer celle qu'il avait eut en plein cœur. C'était un mélange qui lui brûlait l'intérieur, lui transperçant l'estomac, les poumons et tous les autres organes.

Il jeta un regard à l'horizon. La ville de New-York s'était illuminée, et le trafic était toujours aussi dense. Toutes ces petites lumières, c'était autant de personnes rentrant chez eux, autant d'autres, plus jeunes peut-être qui sortaient en boite ou au ciné. Tant de vie que sa progéniture ne verra jamais puisqu'il était incapable de donner naissance.

-Hey !

Chandler tourna la tête et vit la tête de Joey dépasser de la porte.

-Mon' m'a dit que tu serais ici. Elle est toute retournée, elle disait un truc comme quoi tu devais me dire quelque chose…

-Ouais, répliqua t'il en jetant son mégot dans la rue, le fixant durant sa chute jusqu'à ce qu'il le perde de vue.

Joey se glissa à travers le passage laissé par la porte ouverte de moitié, faisant attention à ne pas faire bouger le tuyau qui permettait à cette dernière de ne pas les enfermer sur le toit.

Il ne dit rien sur la cigarette de son ami, ce qui étonna Chandler. Ce dernier regarda son ancien colloc dans les yeux et lança d'une voix claire.

-On ne peut pas avoir d'enfants avec Monica.

-Oh… murmura t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Je…je suis désolé.

Il lui mit la main sur l'épaule lorsque Chandler se retourna vers la ville. Quelques minutes défilèrent pendant lesquelles Joey essayait à son tour d'assimiler la nouvelle.

-J'ai peur que Monica ne s'en remette pas… murmura Chandler, presque honteusement.

A ses côtés, Joey soupira.

-Elle s'en remettra. Tant que tu t'en remettes toi aussi….

2022- Chandler a 53 ans

La voiture de son fils s'éloignait doucement dans la rue. Le coffre rempli de bagages, il partait pour l'université, quittant pour de bon le nid familial, comme sa sœur l'avait fait l'année dernière, elle qui avait prit un an d'avance en sautant une classe.

Chandler prit tendrement la main de sa femme et la regarda de biais. Il la trouvait adorable de la voir essayer de cacher ses larmes. Le départ de ses enfants lui avait à lui aussi arracher une partie du cœur, mais c'était dans le bon sens.

-Ca va ?

Se retournant pour lui faire face, sa femme lui offrit un de ses magnifiques sourires qu'elle ne réservait qu'à lui, cette fois, un peu plus humide que d'habitude.

-Ca va, murmura t'elle en se blottissant dans ses bras. T'es là.


End file.
